Dulce
by Monzy Rozen
Summary: Ginny esta en manos de Voldemort mientras Harry corre en su ayuda... El peligro acecha incluso donde menos lo esperamos. Un poco de tragedia es buena de vez en cuando ONESHOT


Hola, aqui paso a dejarles este one shot, parte de la genial idea de las chicas de "Las Tres Escobas" (Las 20 muertes de HP) es la segunda viñeta, escrita por mi espero les guste

* * *

El sol estaba a punto de ponerse, y el tiempo apremiaba, sabía que Él la mataría en cuanto se cansara de esperar. El terror lo hizo su presa de nuevo. En su mano se encontraba aquel pergamino que recibió esa mañana.

_**La atrapé, preséntate ante mí antes de que la tarde caiga o ya imaginarás su destino. Estaremos en el lugar donde todo comenzó...**_

Harry buscó en muchas partes, hasta terminar en esa vieja edificación. "El lugar donde todo comenzó..." Tenía que ser aquél. En ese lugar, muchos años atrás descubrió su poder y fue ahí mismo donde Dumbledore le reveló que era un mago. Ese lugar que tanto odio Tom Riddle...ese orfanato muggle.

Percibió de inmediato esa vibra que solo tiene un lugar lleno de magia. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, en parte lo primero aunado al temor y el frio que le calaba los huesos. Miró a su alrededor y al pie de la escalera vio un destello rojizo, se acercó solo para mirar que se trataba de un mechón de cabello de Ginny. Estaban arriba así que con una mezcla de rabia y pánico subió las escaleras y entró en una de las habitaciones, el fuego de la chimenea delataba la presencia de aquél que no debe ser nombrado.

- Felicidades Potter, justo a tiempo - siseo Voldemort desde un reconfortable sillón negro

- ¿Dónde está Ginny? - inquirió Harry con la varita en alto.

- Ella está bien... el amor es un sentimiento peligroso Harry, ¡mira en que peligro te has metido solo por esa chica!- respondió mientras se levantaba

- ¿Dónde está? Déjala ir y yo me quedaré aquí. ¿Eso es lo que deseabas, no es así?

- Por supuesto Harry... pero ¿Porqué perderme la diversión? ¡Ginevra! ven aquí... - ordenó el Lord

Harry escuchó como una silla se movía de su lugar y de las sombras emergió una pequeña figura, de cabello rojo, asimétrico y ojos chocolate. El ojiverde se acercó a ella con ímpetu y la abrazó. Después se puso al frente para protegerla de Voldemort.

- El amor es la magia más poderosa. ¡Que gran estupidez! ¿A dónde lo llevó el amor? A pudrirse en los jardines de Hogwarts... - dijo con burla el pálido y deforme caballero rememorando a aquel hombre que tanto admiro como odio profundamente.

- Nosotros podemos seguir aquí cuando ella se vaya - pidió vehementemente Harry Potter

- Dumbledore era un mago extraordinario ¿sabes? - se acercó cada vez más a la pareja y Harry apretó su varita con fuerza - Pero confiaba demasiado en las personas, esa fue su más grande debilidad y veo que tú la has heredado Harry.

Harry sentía la respiración acompasada de Ginny en la nuca. Trataba de idear como escapar de allí. Tenía que ganar tiempo

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Confías en esa chica, y por si no fuera poco, le amas. Esa será tu perdición. - y se echó a reír con voz gélida - ¡Ahora!

El chico se sobresaltó con el grito y antes de que pudiera reponerse sintió un agudo dolor en la espalda. Cayó de rodillas ante un segunda, una tercer punzada. Volteó incrédulo y miró a su amada Ginny con un puñal en la mano, sus manos llenas de sangre, de su propia sangre...

- Ginny... - susurró con desesperación

- Soy el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos y quién me ha conocido, jamás puede abandonarme. Hubiese sido mejor que la dejaras morir en la Cámara de los Secretos. Esa noche yo solo quería su vida, pero desde ese momento ella añoró mi alma.

- Esta poseída… - dijo Harry

- Nada de eso, ella descubrió esa noche su naturaleza. Nunca pudo acercarse, hasta hoy, te enamoró para entregarte a mí. Por eso le di la oportunidad de matarte... un privilegio, pero creo que se lo merece.

Ginny se acercó a Harry y se hincó a su lado. La mirada era la misma que él recordaba. Le sonreía con complicidad. Eso debía ser un juego. Era mentira, tenía que serlo...  
No alcanzó a decir más. Ella levantó el brazo y empezó a apuñalarlo repetidamente. Reía divertida mientras el cuchillo rasgaba la piel de Harry y su sangre se esparcía por el suelo, las paredes y el rostro juguetón de Ginny.

- _Te amo Ginny, te amo_ - repetía el chico mientras ella acababa con su vida


End file.
